Crossoverse Adventures
by Liam Willis
Summary: If you could anywhere in the gaming worlds, where would you go and why go there oppose to somewhere else? I've asked many of you this very question and put your answers to use, (in a way) & I believe we all have a foothold in this story.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I have no OCs at Present and I do not own any characters from gaming or other media.**

**Everyone can make their own stories on this matter, but pointing out other people or their versions would cross those stories; so please be aware of that. The Main Character [MC] of this version has brown hair, a red shirt and wears glasses. **

**I like to preserve the proper timeline of the subject matter, but adding just a little something extra so it's theoretically possible. (Can't Prove it nor Disprove it)**

**Without further ado, Here's the Prologue:**

**Prologue** \- A Mysterious New World

(**MC Perspective**)

Chilling in a Spaceship, I asked a question out loud, "If you travel to anywhere in the Gaming World er... Multiverse, Where would you go and why?"

There were numerous other people with me who were the **Crew**, along with myself. After a minute or two the answers I got varied widely and some people didn't know how to react. Some of the Answers I got were Naruto, Skyrim, Fortnite, Minecraft, A World of Sports, The Unova Region, Halo, A Tropical Island, Mario Universe, Eryth Sea, Azeroth, etc. With just as much variety in reasons why.

As for me, I wouldn't mind landing on an **Earth** like Mobius or PNF-404.

**System**: Alert! Alert! We're being drawn into another planet gravitational field. Alert! Alert!

**Crew Member** (**any**): What if I want to go to a different gaming world?

(**MC**) Why don't you use those escape pods then?

(As for the rest of the Crew, there was no more time to waste)

Stations Everyone "Cling Clung Cling-Clung Click"

**System**: Correction Boosters Activated

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh Powwwwwwww"

Those Boosters are Roaring "Cling Clank Click" There we go

**System**: Landing Gear Activated

"Shhhhh Vroommm Clump"

**System**: Landing Successful, Outside Air is detected to be safe for breathing. Exit Hatch at Will.

**_Later ..._**

I guess I should get on with that Journal Entry.

**To Be Continued ... **

**What do you think of this Story so far and where do you think we landed? Like, Fav, Follow, Review, etc. Do whatever you feel like and I'll see you in the Next Chapter. :)**


	2. Time to Explore the Crossoverse

**I think it's worth mentioning that the term "Crossoverse" refers to the Overall Landscape of Smash Brothers (i.e. The Cliff)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or objects from across Smash nor beyond; In addition, ****I do not own the Sonic series**

**Feel Free to make your own iterations of this story, this is where it really begins in Chapter 1, which is the journal entry.**

(**MC Perspective)**

**Day 1 - Time to Explore The Crossoverse**

After Landing Successfully, I called to keep in touch with the other members of the Crew. Digital Records showed that at least 6 Crew Members escaped in the Pods while 6 more reported present through the Com links, After Some Exploring, I left the following journal Entry.

_**Year 20XX** \- I'm part of a Space Crew and landed on a mysterious planet; quite similar to Earth. Upon Exiting the Ship, the Crew and I decided to expedite the area. **As for Myself,** I noticed a mysterious golden ring and brought it back to the spaceship. Upon scanning it, a mysterious energy was found flowing the ring. Deciding this item may prove useful, I collect them as a resource. A trail of them leads me toward a mysteriously glowing gem. Upon touching the Gem, I felt like I could do more. As I brought it back to the ship to be analyzed, I still felt quite empowered in its presence of the mysterious gem. Which upon scanning, Apparently held near unlimited amounts of power. __After finding some more gems, I collected as many resources as I could._

_After a while of collecting, I noticed a Golden blur, I tried to think about what it, but to no avail as I was tired. I rested for a moment or two before I noticed a familiar cross pattern leading to an open Field. It was almost as if a Battle had took place here recently. I knew where I was, but I also knew that this was just the beginning of many new adventures to be explored and memories to share._

I returned to the ship to store my findings. Oh, And Just before I left to go exploring again, I had left one last note there: _I've started my Adventure, What about **You? **_

**To Be Continued ...**


	3. End or Beginning?

**Is this the End already? _No, I just wanted to do some world building_. Here's a Preview for Time to Cross Worlds: **

**_Just after the current events..._**

Just before walking back, I packed well for adventuring including one piece of a mysterious power we happened to have; **A Power Projection Cube**, allowing ourselves to become any character we wanted to be.

**On that Note, I think I'll either go with (My) Mii Brawler or Fox 7 (Yellow).**

**End or Beginning?**

**Typically, Recommendations would show up below when Online; allow me to make a few suggestions myself: **

**\- ****The Difference Between Destiny and Choice by thejoystickplayer303 **

Luke a Lucario helps a Lopunny named Cream. He saw her crying after she heard him say he doesn't care for her. What will happen next? Please Review! I promise its a good story! I'm planning on making it kinda of M Rated; Due to Language and some lemon moments. Enjoy!

Pokémon - Rated: M - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 49 - Words: 44,048 - Reviews: 71 - Favs: 25 - Follows: 24 - Updated: Jan 8, 2018 - Published: Mar 6, 2017 - Complete

**\- Darkness Rising: New Legends Born by DonnyFire**

Two decades following the events of LOS: DotD, a young black dragon arrives in a new town. Both his parents had mysteriously disappeared and he is forced to live out on his own. But the darkness is rising again and the world is in need of a new hero. Can our young dragon uncover his past and become that hero?

Spyro the Dragon - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Romance - Chapters: 28 - Words: 51,780 - Reviews: 29 - Favs: 19 - Follows: 18 - Updated: May 1 - Published: Dec 1, 2018 - Spyro, Cynder, The Chronicler, OC - Complete

**\- Dragonic Romance by Crow Omius**

This Is a Story About My favorite Dragon Pairings in Skylanders [Spyro x Cynder] [Sunburn x Whirlwind] [Bash x Flashwing] The main pairing seems to be sunburn and whirlwind. I wrote this story because I do not see enough Sunburn x Whirlwind fanfics. This is a message to those Sunboom fans. I WILL NEVER WRITE A SUNBOOM FANFIC! sequel up!

Skylanders - Rated: K - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 7 - Words: 7,179 - Reviews: 38 - Favs: 12 - Follows: 4 - Updated: May 28, 2014 - Published: Apr 30, 2014 - [Spyro, Cynder] [Sunburn, Whirlwind] - Complete

**Thank you for Reading; End or Beginning?**


End file.
